This invention relates generally to telemicroscopic instruments and, more particularly, to ocular mounting assemblies for adjustably mounting a pair of telemicroscopic loupes to an eyeglass frame or headband.
Telescopic instruments are widely used for magnifying a work area during precision work such as delicate surgery, dental work, inspection of circuit board solder joints, and assembly of miniature parts. A typical telemicroscopic instrument includes a pair of telemicroscopic loupes which are adjustably mounted to an eyeglass frame or headband. The telescopic loupes combine the long working distance of the telescope with the high quality magnification of the microscope. This type of optical instrument provides the user, a surgeon, for example, with a magnified image of the work area with a field of view at about an arm's length. The mounting assemblies typically used in these telemicroscopic instruments provide a variety of degrees of freedom. Although a wide range of adjustments increases flexibility, it also increases the risk that one or more of the adjustments will come loose during use. Accordingly, there has been a need for an ocular mounting assembly which sacrifices at least certain of the adjustments on a predetermined, selective basis in favor of operational stability. By offering three view-angle adjustments with a fixed convergence angle, and other components which promote rigidity, the present invention clearly fulfills this need.